Back to the Founders
by Tocka e
Summary: Harry and his cat, Sirius, accidentally travel to the past where they meet the founders and catch the interest of a certain red-head. Harry/Godric. Slash. Time-travel.


**AN: **There are far too few Harry/Godric stories out there, so since I had this idea rumbling about in my head, I decided I might as well get it out there right away. Hopefully it isn't too awful. Or awful at all, really…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_ but all the characters, ideas and the plot that do not occur in the original books I consider my own, or something like that…

**Summary: **Harry and his cat, Sirius, accidentally travel to the past where they meet the founders and catch the interest of a certain red-head.

**Rating: **MA

**Warnings: **Slash, explicit sexual situations, some kinks and a siriously Sirius-_y _cat.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 1: Floo-powder don't mix well with potions… or cats**

**-x-x-x-**

"Well, this certainly didn't go as I planned, now did it." One ruffled up Harry Potter said as he stepped out of the fireplace he had ended up in.

He patted himself swiftly to see if he had all his body-parts, as well as things such as clothing, with him, one could not be so sure after doing what he had just seconds ago. When he found nothing lost or relocated, he opened his eyes – he had shut them briefly as he prayed to whatever deity out there that his body was whole – and found himself looking into what appeared to be a slightly larger version of the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, and his eyes widened remarkably. The fact that he was in the Headmaster's office in itself wasn't what had him so surprised, but the people in it most certainly was.

Because seeing the founder's four in person – not in neither portrait nor picture – was certainly not something one would expect when it was well documented that they had died some thousands or so years back.

And seeing as they were very much real and alive, and looking at him like he was crazy – which he very much might be, could only mean one of two things. One, he was in a very realistic dream – one he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake from just yet, considering most of his dreams were of the nightmarish-kind and it would be nice to have a not-all-that-unpleasant dream once in a while. Or Two, he had somehow managed to transport himself back to the past. The last option most would consider ludicrous, the modern wizard only knew of one method of time-meddling, the time-turner, and even they only managed a few hours at a time. But considering whom he was, it just might have happened.

Still looking like he'd seen a ghost or four, pun very much intended, he slapped himself hard in the face, only to get even wider eyed when he found himself in pain from the action.

"…Well shit."

He was in the past. A fucking _millennia_ back in time.

This sort of thing only happened to him. Because his name was Harry-bloody-Potter, everyone's local kid-hero, dark-lord-exterminator, prophesy-fulfiller, miracle-worker and now most recently, time-traveling wizard, and this stuff was apparently only possible if your name was Harry-bloody-Potter.

He wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, so he did something in between, a half-sob-half-snort.

He had only meant to take the floo to McGonagall's office, which he succeeded in if you disregard the century he'd ended up in, but just as he was in the middle of shouting out his destination, his bloody cat had come running, chasing a vial filled with a purple potion, and both the cat and the vial had ended up in the flames, where the vial promptly broke into pieces, as he pronounced the last syllable.

Apparently, one should not attempt to use floo-powdered travelling while pouring out that particular potion on the flames. Not that he had any clue as to what the potion was, he owned plenty located in his mansion, but he was only so good in the subject.

Speaking of the cat, where exactly did that fucker go. Looking around once more, insistently avoiding to look at the table the four witches and wizard's where sitting staring at him, he searched for the black-furred thing he sometimes called familiar, but more often entitled his personal pain in the ass, just to finally finding him sitting regally in between his legs, washing his right front-paw, as if nothing in the world was wrong.

Glaring down at him, Harry muttered under his breath, "this is all your fault, know that kitten?" while his mind searched for suitable revenge for the latest mischief the cat had performed on him.

Finally having dragged themselves from their stupor, the four at the table looked towards each other before finally saying something to the young man who had appeared in their shared office. Coughing softly to get the man's attention, the shortest of them spoke in a soft, but firm, tone "Excuse me, but might I ask who you are and what you're doing here?"

Harry, cut off from his planning, looked up once more only to find himself scrutinized under four pair of sharp eyes, and quickly decided how he should respond without giving away too much. Reaching up with his left hand behind his head, scratching slightly in the messy hairdo he always sported, he let out a slightly uncomfortable laugh before replying. "…Eh, sorry 'bout that. The name's Harry P-, James, Harry _James_, and as for what I'm doing here… well I'm not exactly sure."

"You're not sure?" The black-haired man sitting next to the short-haired blond witch asked.

"Eh-hehe, well, you see, I was about to travel through the floo but then this thing here" Harry pointed at the cat still washing himself in between his legs "decided it was a good idea to douse the fire with a potion, and we ended up here, which is not exactly where I planned on going, seeing as you're not the ones I planned on meeting."

Baffled, the raven-haired witch spoke, "the cat 'doused' the fire?"

Smiling brightly, Harry replied, "yup."

"Well, if this is not where you intended to go, why don't you use some of the powder next to the fireplace and try again?" the last one to speak, the muscular red-head sitting across from the other man said.

"Nope, can't do that." Harry said in a trilling voice, which only served to further confuse his hosts'.

"Okay, why not?" the blond spoke again, wondering if the young man had some sort of problem with his head.

Harry laughed again, the reality of the situation slowly sinking in. "Because this is where I intended to go."

"But you just said yo-"

"I was going to the headmaster's office, I'm in the headmaster's office, but _this _is not where I wanted to end up. I got the place right, but the timing has gotten really messed up." Harry felt his eyes starting to lose focus - "No, I'd say the 'when' of my destination was quite a few years off" – and suddenly fell on his back having collapsed unconscious.

The founder's looked perplexed at the youth passed out in their office, minds still reeling from his words, not sure really what to believe just yet.

The only noise in the room came from the black cat sitting in between his master's legs, when he got up on his paws before moving to lay on the youth's chest, looking like there was nothing strange going on at all. As if he hadn't just been responsible for him and his master's sudden arrival in the past.

**-x-x-x-**

**AN: So that's the first chapter, any thought? **

**On another note, I've recently uploaded the prologue to a Harry/male!Harem story here on ffdotnet, you can find it on my profile if you're interested, it's called **_**Lady Hogwarts' Ward**_**.**

**Summary: **When Harry can't seem to make friends in school, believing it to be because of his own "freakishness", he decides that if he has to be abnormal, he might as well go all out. With a Harry who has begun to discover magic on his own, a castle who decides she will do everything in her power to keep him happy and safe, and a whole bunch of males who feel more for him than simple friendship, just what is in store for magical Britain and the rest of the wizarding world?

Smart!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Harry/male!Harem, Sentient!Hogwarts.

**CC out**


End file.
